Different Measures Prequel
by ProtectingwithWaterandRiptide
Summary: John Rahway's and Brian O'Connor's life leading up to Different Measures. Original story by Reader128.


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I'd like to thank Reader128 for letting me continue this story. Also, I have no idea what it's like in a hospital during an emergency or in a court, sorry if it's wrong.<em>**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._**

**Birth**

John was born at 2:45 a.m. on a Sunday morning. His twin brother, Brian was born eight minutes later.

Dr. Robins, their doctor, was yelling orders to all the staff. "She loosing blood! You! Help me stop the bleeding! You! Get 2 pints of her blood type! You and you! Get those babies out of here!"

Nurse Jocelyn and Nurse Abigail grabbed John and Brian and ran them to the nursery. Once they got there, they tried to get the twins to stop crying.

"hush Brian, it's going to be okay. hush." Nurse Jocelyn whispered to Brian. Nurse Abigail whispered the same to John. After about ten minutes of crying, the twins calmed down and fell asleep. Just as they did, Dr. Robins came in.

"Did their mother make it?" Nurse Abigail asked. Dr. Robins shook her head. "Do you have a name for their father?" She shook her head again.

"The Jane Doe sadly died before she was able to tell us the name of the father. I called Child Protective Services, they're coming tomorrow." Both Nurses nodded.

The next day, the Social Worker came and took John and Brian to the nearest foster home.

**_10 years old…_**

John and Brian were hiding under the bed they shared. Their current foster home was, like always, in Arizona. Their current 'Parents' was a middle-aged man whose wife died a couple of years ago, but he never told Child Services. He was always drunk, except for when their Social Worker came, then it was like he never even thought about drinking.

"Hey," John asked Brian, "how's your arm?"

"Fine." John gave Brian a look, "Hurts a little. Let's get out of here."

"How? Borges awake, so we can't just walk out the door, he'll catch us and kill us!" They climbed out from under the bed and Brian grabbed his blue duffel bag.

"I know that Johnny boy, that's why we aren't going through the front door."

"Then how are we - OH. Nice…" Brian smiled and walked over to the window and with the help from John, they opened the door. John threw their bags over the window sill and to the ground. "You sure you can make it?"

Brian looked at him incredulously. "John, it's a one story house, we barely have to drop 2 feet! Hurry up and go!" With that John climbed on the sill and jumped down and Brian followed. Then, they ran away from the Borges' house.

**_12 years old…_**

"You two need a last name."

John and Brian were sitting in the Main Office of Barstow Junior High. They looked up from the homework they were doing to their social worker. Brian raised an eyebrow at her.

"You've decided that now? We could have told you that years ago!"

Principle Davis walked up to them. "That's enough John."

John raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm John, he's Brian."

The social worker said, "Whatever. Just choose your names!"

"Jeez you don't have to yell Burke."

"CHOOSE YOU'RE NAMES NOW!"

"Okay. Okay. Don't get your panties in a twist.

"I choose Rahway."

"I choose O'Connor." Brian said.

"You two are twins, you can't have two different last names." Davis reasoned.

"Our mother was a Jane Doe, no one knows who are father is, you" Brian looked at Ms. Burke, "always throw us into some hell hole, so I think we deserve some freedom to at least have the last names we want!"

John nodded in agreement. "Besides, despite our different last names, people will know that we're twins, and this doesn't affect you no matter what."

"Fine, I'll tell the judge and legally change your names. Now go to class!" Ms. Burke yelled the last part. The twins got up and walked out the office and down the hall to their History class.

"You think Ms. Burke likes to yell?" John looked at Brian and asked.

Brian grinned. "Definitely." Just then someone ran into Brian. Both the twins and the stranger yelled "OW!"

"Sorry man, didn't see you." The stranger said.

"Nah, its fine." Brian said and put his hand out. "I'm Brian and this is my twin brother, John."

"Roman Pearce."

"Nice to meet you Rome, can I call you that?" Roman nodded and smiled slightly. "Where you going that has you running so fast?"

"Have to get to Art. If I'm late one more time, I'm screwed."

"Oh, then we'll get out your way, see you at lunch, maybe?" John said. Rome nodded and ran off. "I think we made a new friend."

Brian laughed as they kept walking to class.

**_14 years old…_**

The judge banged his gavel. "John Rahway, Brian O'Connor, and Roman Pearce, I sentence you to two years in Adobe for boosting vehicles. Case dismissed."

With that, the twins and Rome were led out of the courtroom and out the courthouse to the police cruiser out front.

**_16 years old…_**

The twins and Rome walked out of the Adobe gates to see Ms. Burke and Michelle Pearce waiting outside. Michelle smiled and hugged her son, then hugged Brian and John.

"It's good to see you boys safe and sound."

"Thanks Mrs. Pearce. It's good to see you too." John said.

"Come on, boys. Time to go." Ms. Burke said and turned and walked to her car.

The twins gave Michelle another hug and fist-bumped Rome and followed Burke.

"See you guys later!" Brian shouted over and Rome and Michelle as he climbed in the car.

**_18 years old…_**

"You boys just don't know how to stay out of trouble, do you?" The judge asked John and Brian.

The twins smiled and said at the same time, "No, sir."

The judge rolled his eyes. "Then, to get you two to behave, I order John Rahway to 5 years to the Special Forces and Brian O'Connor to start Police Training." He banged his gavel and said "Case dismissed."

"WHAT!?" The twins said.

"Don't you have to be like 20 before joining Special Forces?" John asked.

"I can't be an officer, I hate the police! Can we switch? John has a better tolerance for them!" Brian said.

"I said Case dismissed!" The judge interrupted.

**_22 years old…_**

Brian waited for John at the LA Airport. He was wearing blue jeans, a sky blue V-neck that seem to match his eyes. He looked at his watch and sighed, he had to get back to the Toretto case after he dropped John off.

"I see the LAPD doesn't have a requirement for hair length."

Brian turned to the speaker behind him and smiled. "There you are! I've been waiting for almost an hour!" He hugged his brother and they started walking to his car.

"Sorry man, it took a long time to get my bag." People seemed to stare at John in his fatigues, but John ignored it. "So, what assignment does the PD got you on?"

"A LAPD/FBI joint case. They're trying to catch this crew that's been jacking trucks. They want me to get close to one crew. I can't tell if it was stupid to put me on this case or not."

"Why?"

"These guys are racers. Our other favorite pass time during our childhood. Also, man, they got a family."

"So? What does them having a family got to do with anything?"

"What if they were doing it? I just can't destroy some bodies family."

John put a hand on Brian's shoulder. "You'll know what to do when the time comes. Don't worry about if they were doing it just yet. Now, you talk to Rome lately?"

Brian raised an eyebrow. "Why? He still hates me for what happened three years ago. We both know he'd rather light me on fire then be in the same city as me." John nodded. "But, I did hear that he's now on house arrest."

"That's good. Alright man, take me to your real place. I'll crash there until you're done. Then I can find a job."

"A job? I thought the army gave you enough money."

"Remember, 5 years are up. I got honorably discharged."

Brian looked at him wide-eyed. "Lucky! I have to finish this case to even decide if I can even think about leaving!"

"Sucks, so, we going?" Brian rolled his eyes and they climbed into his Mitsubishi Eclipse and drove off.

**_24 years old…_**

"YO! JOHNNY!" Brian was about to turn the corner to walk into the FBI's LA office when he looked over to who was shouting. Four black guys and one white guy in designer suits jogged up to him.

The guy who had yelled at him was wearing a white suit, he looked at Brian confused, "What're you wearing?" Brian could hear the British accent.

"Yeah, John, where's the designer?" The other black guy, who was wearing a brown suit, asked.

The white guy must have seen the offended look Brian was giving them, "we aren't saying you don't pull it off, but why that one?"

"Um, who are you guys and why do you keep talking bad about the suit I'm wearing?" Brian asked.

"What do you mean 'who are you guys?' It's us, you know Ghost, G., Jake, Jesse, and AJ. You know the people you've been working with for like a year?" Ghost asked, pointing at each person as he said their name.

"I'm sorry, but you got the wrong guy. I don't know you. But, it's nice to meet you. My name's Brian."

"Stop playing John, we got a job to plan." G. said.

"Like I said, you've got the wrong guy," Brian said, irritated. Don't they listen, he just said he wasn't John.

"Stop playin' and let's go."

"How many Fucking times do I have to say, I'm not-"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Brian turned just to get punched in the face. His head snapped to the side and when he turned it back, he saw his twin brother wearing a jeans and a dark blue polo shirt, who looked pissed of beyond belief.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Didn't you learn you damn lesson last time!"

"FUCK! YOU REALLY THINK I HAD A CHOICE! I GET PULLED INTO SOME STUPID JOB FOR THE DEA IN FLORIDA, NEXT THING I KNOW, I'M BEING THREATENED TO JOIN THE DAMN FBI BECAUSE IF I DON'T THEY BRING BACK, NOT ONLY DO THEY BRING BACK MY RAP SHEET, BUT THEY GO AFTER THE TORRETTOS. I ALREADY FUCKED UP THEIR FAMILY TOO MUCH, I DON'T NEED TO MAKE IT WORSE!

John stared at him for a minute, then said, much calmer and quieter than last time, "Why didn't you tell me. Why did I have to find out through some friends of yours that lived in Florida?"

Brian shrugged. "I honestly don't want to talk about it, nor do I really care anymore. Anyway, your friends here have been asking for you." They turned to the rest of the Takers to see them all staring at them in shock.

"You have a twin brother?" Jesse asked. John nodded.

"Guys, this is my twin brother, Brian O'Connor."

"Wait, your brother's a narc?" Ghost asked while G. asked "why didn't you tell us you had a twin?"

"Yes, but not willingly, and you never asked."

"So, are you going to arrest us?" Jake asked.

"Because you're Takers? I don't have proof and having a job to plan could be anything. Either way, I don't really care, I'm already working on some undercover case, I don't need anything else." Brain said.

You might just be the coolest narc we've ever meet." Ghost said. "How'd you know we're the Takers?"

"Thanks, and I know my brother's work when I see it." Ghost nodded. "I got to go. Catch up with you later?" He asked John.

John nodded. "See you."

**_29 years old…_**

"Hello?" John answered the phone. It's been a couple of months since the truck heist and him and G. was relaxing somewhere in the Caribbean. G. finally recovered from the shot and was taking his sister back to rehab.

"_Hey, John."_

John sat up on his chair. "Brian, what's wrong? Everything alright?"

"_Yeah, just that we found out Letty's still alive and we kind of got pulled into this case. I had to leave Mia and Jack with Elena, Dom's girlfriend."_

"Okay, you need anything from me?"

"_Yeah, that's why I called. Can you head to my house in Spain and just make sure they stay safe? The guy we're going after might try and hurt them and I need someone there, please?"_

John smiled. "Of course man. As soon as G. gets back, we'll head over."

"_Thanks Johnny. I'll see you when I get back."_

"No problem, Bri. See you."


End file.
